No me dejes ser una princesa, déjame ser una guerrera
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: Observo las nubes vagando sin rumbo en el cielo, se escuchaban unas lágrimas en medio de la arena escondidas en el desierto. ¿A quién pertenece este desierto?, Los vientos aúllan al norte dejando ver a esa princesa que estaba desesperada para ser alguien fuerte para proteger a los que ama.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad original del autor **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 ** _No me dejes ser una princesa, déjame ser una guerrera._**

—Papá— Shikadai llamo a Shikamaru quien estaba comiendo algunas naranjas. — ¿Es cierto que mamá es una princesa? — pregunto intrigado. —Cuando estaba en Suna muchas personas la llamaban así, cuando el Tío Kankuro me presentaba con personas de alto rango ellos decía "Oh, eres el hijo de nuestra princesa, tu ojos realmente son idénticos a los de ella"

—En Suna era conocida por ese pseudónimo— Shikamaru respondió recargándose en la pared. —Pero ella no solo es una princesa, es la princesa del viento.

— ¿Princesa del viento? — pregunto su hijo.

—Ella es la mejor kunoichi que maneja ese elemento, creo que es mejor que muchos shinobis que se creen los mejores en elemento viento— Shikamaru tomo una naranja y la partió en dos para darle una mitad a su hijo. — Además a ella no le gusta que le digan princesa.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono su hijo. — De hecho mamá sí parece una princesa.

—A Temari le gusta que la conozcan como la kunoichi más aterradora y fuerte—respondió deslizándose sobre la pared y sentándose en el piso. — ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Papá, no me lo preguntes solo cuéntamelo— Shikadai ladeo su cabeza.

—O bueno veamos— Shikamaru cruzo sus brazos. — No será una historia tan larga será algo resumida, sabes es algo complicado y problemático contar cosas sobre tu madre.

—Papá.

—Está bien, desde el principio.

Temari hija del cuarto kazekage, hermana mayor de Kankuro y Gaara, Su madre Karura era una mujer la cual amaba inmensamente a Temari la hizo ser una niña delicada pero fuerte a la vez, le inculco ese amor materno e incondicional a sus hermanos aunque ella no lo demostrara tanto.

— ¡Mamá! — Temari corría tras esa camilla que llevaba a su madre embarazada. —

Mamá, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes, cuidare de Kankuro y de Gaara hasta que te recuperes.

—Yo lo sé, Temari— Karura respondió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y le mostro una sonrisa. —No importa que pase Temari, promete que siempre serás la persona que siempre protegerá a sus hermanos.

—Lo prometo— Temari seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban unas puertas las cuales ya estaban abiertas y a su espera estaba su padre quien la miro y desvió la mirada cuando Karura y los ninja médicos habían entrado rápidamente a la habitación, habían pasado algunas horas desde que su mamá entro a esta habitación, de repente las puertas se abrieron y vio a su padre con un pequeño recién nacido.

—Papá— se levantó del asiento y camino hacia el con los ojos estupefactos y una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. —Es Gaara, ¿Por qué se están pequeño?, ¡Quiero verlo!

—Aléjate, Temari— su padre la miro con desagrado. —Ve con Kankuro

—Papá…

Él nunca la había visto de esa forma, nunca le había hablado de esa forma, ella nunca sintió temor hacia su padre, de alguna forma eso la hizo sentir mal, si ella no se hubiera ido ella hubiera ayudado sola a su madre, si ella hubiera echo algo para salvar a su madre su padre no la hubiera tratado de esa madera y con eso no se hubiera roto algo que creía preciado.

—Princesa Temari— alguien detrás de ella.

—Uhmm— volteo para ver quien le estaba hablando. — Abuela Chiyo—se tranquilizó al saber que era ella. — ¿Cómo esta mamá?

—Princesa Temari— se arrodillo para estar a su altura y la abrazo fuertemente. —Ella murió, lo siento tanto mi niña.

Aunque Chiyo no lo escuchara dentro de Temari se destrozó todo su mundo, se destrozó cada sonrisa de Karura, se desmorono cada sutil y hermosa canción que le cantaba por las tarde esperando que Gaara las escuchara también, se convirtió en polvo la princesa Temari, ¿Quién era ella? Desde allí Temari decidió no ser más una princesa.

Paso el tiempo, Temari había crecido y se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita formaba equipo con sus hermanos y su maestro Baki, ella entreno todo ese tiempo para convertirse en una mujer fuerte, perfecciono sus habilidades en el elemento aire y se convirtió en la mejor kunoichi, Temari siempre era la primera de sus hermanos en enterarse de las misiones que preparaba Baki para ellos, pronto se acercaban los exámenes chunin y era allí en donde tendría que mantenerse al margen y no tratar de salvar a sus hermanos de ese golpe de estado que planeaba su padre.

Exitosamente pasaron la primera prueba del examen y se mantuvieron a salvo en el valle de la muerte y pudieron fácilmente encontrar el pergamino que les faltaba para ir directamente a la torre y así continuar con la prueba y esa misión que le parecía mal ingeniada por su padre.

—Próximas competidoras—el sensor se acercó— Temari vs Tenten, comiencen

—Ah— Tenten observo la mirada furtiva de Temari y salto hacia atrás.

— ¡Lucha, Tenten! —El grito provenía de unos de los espectadores y compañero de equipo de TenTen.

— ¡Confía en tu poder, Tenten!— alguien más grito.

— ¡Tenten!, ¡Estamos contigo! — volvió a gritar Rock Lee. —¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto el sensor. —Por favor, empiecen

—Ah, ¿Quieres ver lo que hago? —Temari pregunto arrogantemente. — Esto es solo una advertencia, pero si comienzo atacando, vamos a terminar en segundo—se acerba lentamente y firme como una leona visualizando a su presa para atacar. —No tienes suficiente habilidad para ver mis ataques. Deja de intentar se buena— paro y se apuntó a ella misma incitando a Tenten para que atacara. —No me importa, vamos.

—Pareces muy confiada—Tente respondió con una sonrisa poniéndose en pose de combate. —Entonces, ataquare sin dudar.

Tenten salto con un gran impulso hacia arriba y lanzo unas shuriken que iban en direcciona a Temari, pero ella las esquivo en un parpadeo poniendo en jaque a Tenten.

— ¿He fallado? — Tenten se preguntó a si misma mientras que Temari la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante—No puede ser.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Temari con su sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa. — ¿Ese ataque ha sido para ponerme a prueba?, ¿O te has dejado llevar por el miedo y no has podido siquiera apuntar? —bombardeaba a Tenten con preguntas arrogantes. — Pensé que divertiría más, pero parece que no puedo esperar mucho de ti.

—No puede ser el ataque de Tenten ha fallado— Rock Lee dijo impresionado.

—Ella con su actitud amistosa, como siempre— Kankuro observaba la palea mientras decía eso con tono fastidiado.

—Eso es inútil— respondió Gaara.

—Que mal—menciono Shikamaru recargándose en la barra cuando Naruto lo miro sorprendido. —Arena gana otra vez

—No lo sabemos aún—contradijo Naruto.

—Yo lo se

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, Explícamelo para que entienda mejor

—Idiota. No voy hacer algo tan problemático.

—Si Shikamaru dice eso, entonces eso es lo que sucederá—intervino Chouji.

—Relájate, no dejare que me provoque— Tenten hablaba a sí misma en sus pensamientos. —Uno, dos, tres. Si ella lo está esquivando, solo tengo que hacer que no pueda esquivar.

—Esta midiendo la distancia entre nosotras. El siguiente ataque debe ser un gran ataque— pensó Temari al momento que tomaba su abanico.

—Ya veo, entonces ese abanico ha sido un truco—Tenten sonrió cuando salto hacia atrás y empezaba a correr.

Cuando Tenten empezó a correr fue a una considerable distancia de Temari, corría en círculo y era veloz, paro enfrente de Temari y salto eh hizo que se elevara por el aire sacando unos pergaminos los cuales fueron completamente abiertos

— ¡Haber que haces con esto! — Grito.

De los pergaminos invoco armas las cuales fueron directas a Temari, pero ella las esquivo con una visible ráfaga de viento. — ¿Qué?, ¡Mis armas! —vio asombrada. — ¡¿Hay algo dentro de ese abanico?!

—Esta es la primer estrella—Aclaro cuando en su abanico se veía un circulo morado. —Hay dos más. Cuando veas la tercera estrella, perderás.

—Iba a usar esto en los combates principales en lugar de en los preliminares pero, parece que no puedo evitarlo—pensó sacando unos pergaminos mostrándoselos a Temari.

Todos observaban lo que intentaría hacer Tenten en un desesperado intento de ganarle a la chica de la Arena. Tenten se arrodillo poniendo sus pergaminos sobre el suelo.

—No importes lo que intentes es inutil.

—Dragones gemelos ascendentes—grito cuando había terminado de hacer los sellos para que los pergaminos se liberaran.

Hubo una gran explosión de humo cuando se liberaron por completo los pergaminos haciendo que se mostrara a dos dragones que se entrelazaban cuando ascendían en este instante Tenten invoco todas las armas que estaban ocultas dentro de los pergaminos lanzando rápidamente las armas hacia Temari.

—Aunque aumentes el número es lo mismo— aclaro ante el ataque de Tenten. —Segunda estrella.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que las armas de Tenten no le hicieran ningún daño y cayeran al suelo instantáneamente.

—Toda vía no—Grito Tenten cuando salto y se quedó suspendida en el aire, tomando sus armas con hilos volviendo atacar a Temar. — ¡La eh tomado descuidada!

Temari volvió a atacar con esa ráfaga lo cual hizo que Tenten callera al suelo con sus armas.

—Tercera estrella.

—Ha desaparecido, ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí.

— ¡Diablos!

Cuando Tenten volteo a la dirección de donde provenia la voz de Temari la vio flotando sobre su abanico mirándola con una cara orgullosa pasando sobre ella mostrando claramente las tres estrella que portaba el abanico, cuando Temari bajo tomo su abanico mirando ferozmente a Tenten.

—Ataque torbellino.

Al mencionar su técnica una fuerte ráfaga de viento ataco directamente a Tenten sin dejarla esquivar o protegerse del ataque, al mostrar la cantidad de fuerza que tenía Temari todos se quedaron atónitos, Tenten se encontraba vulnerable dentro de una ráfaga de viento la cual poseía chakra la cual hacia la ráfaga sea más letal y cortando a Tenten en todas partes de su cuerpo, cuando Tenten callo no fue en el suelo si no fue directamente al abanico de Temari e hizo que tosiera sangre al estar tan débil.

—Al vencer a Tenten— El sensor se acercaba— Declaro ganador del combate a Temari.

Al vencer a Tenten en los preliminares satisfactoriamente Temari pasó a las rondas finales del examen.

—Siguientes competidores—menciono el sensor. — Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Temari al pelea contra Shikamaru, ella sabía de las habilidades de manipulación de sombra, que ese bebe llorón usaba para capturar a sus oponentes, Temari al tomar en cuenta que Shikamaru era alguien que hacia rápidas estrategias permaneció siempre fuera del rango de las sombras de Shikamaru.

—Tienes unas piernas feas pero se mueven rápido— Shikamaru dijo eso en tono de burla al darse cuenta que Temari marcaba cuantos metros se estiraba su sobra.

En el combate, ambos muestra las grandes capacidades de estrategas que tienen a la hora de analizar a su oponente también los analizaban para saber cómo y cuándo tiende atacar el oponente. A pesar de las extremadas precauciones que hacia Temari al ver que la sobra de Shikamaru se extendía, este usaba varias estrategias para ganar tiempo y hacerle creer a Temari que estaba esperando que la sombra de la barda del estadio fuera más grande al ocultarse al sol, cuando Temari esquivaba sus ataques y el preparaba su última y exitosa estrategia.

— ¿Qué? — se preguntaba Temari alarmada al ver que la sombra de Shikamaru acercándose. —Se supone que tu sobra no alcanza tanto, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Temari, mira hacia arriba— Grito Kankuro.

—Maldito, payaso— dijo para sí misma al ver que caía un paracaídas echo con la chaqueta de Shikamaru amarrada a un kunai. —Ahora tengo que cuidarme de las cosas que caen a mi cabeza

Temari saltaba y esquivaba la sombra la cual se acerba y la asechaba como una serpiente a un ratón, entonces al ver que la sombra ya no se acercaba más Temari enterró su abanico y se puso detrás de el en cuclillas para pensar una estrategia cuando Temari termino de hacer su estrategia tomo su abanico y se dispuso a atacar a Shikamaru pero fue allí cuando logro atraparla. Shikamaru cínicamente la había estado guiando a los hoyos que dejo Naruto cuando peleo contra Neji, donde su sombra podía viajar por los hoyos, sin que Temari lo notara y así atrapándola por completo haciéndola que caminara hacia la dirección en donde estaba Shikamaru levantando mutuamente la mano.

—Me rindo— declaro Shikamaru con cara cansada y fastidiada mientras que Temari abre sorprendida los ojos. —Me queda muy poco chakra, además no quiero hacer esto algo tan problemático.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto Temari con tono asombrado. — estás hablando en serio

—Si— respondió tranquilamente. —No te confíes tanto, si no te hubiera atrapado de esta forma, ya tenía otras doscientas formas de cómo acabar este combate problemático.

—Pues si ese es el caso —menciono el sensor. —Declaro ganador del combate a Temari.

Cuando inicio la invasión de Konoha ella no estaba en sus cabales y se supone que sus cabales eran atacar a los ninjas de Konoha pero no lo hizo, solo se ocultaba para no ver el desastre que había hecho su hermano Gaara. Le latía tanto el corazón sentía ese mismo dolor que quería olvidar cuando su madre murió, había practicado tanto controlar esos sentimientos que le tuvieron que fallar cuando vio a su hermano transformándose, al verlo de esa forma se sentía tan aterrorizada tan mal con ella misma al no ser una buena hermana con sus hermano, ella había prometido cuidar de ellos, pero nunca lo ha cumplido bien.

— ¡Mamá, no quiero ver a si a Gaara! —pensó teniendo un ataque de ansiedad al ver a su hermano pequeño de esa forma. — ¡Yo no eh cumplido mi promesa, Mamá por favor ayúdame, sálvanos!— llevo sus manos a la cabeza. —Mamá, esto no era lo que tu querías, nunca quisiste eso.

Gaara estaba peleando con ese chico rubio el cual instantáneamente comprendió ese dolor que sentía Gaara. Tanto Naruto y Gaara se comprendían mutuamente ellos tenían sentimientos iguales sabían de esas miradas tristes y ojos apagados, los dos eran iguales en sentimiento de dolor pero eran tan diferentes al ver el futuro, mientras que Gaara veía el futuro de una manera sombría, oscura y con la necesidad de matar a las personas, Naruto veía el futuro de un manera brillante, llena de esperanzas y con la meta firma de ser Hokage, Temari al ver que su hermano estaba siendo derrotado por ese chiquillo rubio con trucos baratos comprendió que ellos dos estaban unidos de alguna manera que posiblemente ella no comprendería en ese instante. Al ver que esos dos están tumbados en el piso mirándose Temari corrió para tomar a Gaara en sus manos pero Kankuro fue más rápido que ella.

—Temari.

—Vámonos.

Saltaban por los arboles lo más rápido que podían para no ser alcanzados por ningún ninja de Konoha y así poder escapar sin ninguna preocupación ninguna, eran rápidos pero se retrasaban un poco al traer a Gaara con pocas fuerzas. Pero todo fue inútil cuando en frente de ellos apareció Sasuke.

—Mierda— dijo Kankuro cuando miro instantáneamente a Temari

—Uchiha Sasuke— Temari lo miraba con rabia.

—Ahora no irán a ningún lado—Sasuke alzo la kunai que traía en la mano.

—Mierda… justo cuando nos tenía que atrapar este chico cuando Gaara está de esta manera— pensó Kankuro al ver a Gaara sin fuerza alguna. —Esto no se ve nada bueno— volteo a ver a Sasuke. —En ese caso provócalo.

—Kankuro, toma a Gaara y huye—declaro su decisión Temari lanzándole unas kunais a Sasuke el cual este esquivo. —Déjame enfrentarme a él.

—Pero Temari, no puedes con el tu sola—respondió algo preocupado.

—No te preocupes por eso—miro con decisión a su hermano. —Esta es una misión muy importante del país del viento, el estado de Gaara es prioritario—dirigió su mirada a Sasuke. —Además, este chico es mi tipo, ¡vete Kankuro!

—No te dejare—grito Sasuke lanzando usas kunais hacia la dirección a donde se estaba yendo Kankuro con Gaara. —No vas a huir.

— ¡Toma esto! —Temari hizo una ráfaga de viento con su tercera estrella lo cual hizo que Sasuke se estampara en un árbol. —Mi oponente es un Uchiha— pensó ocultándose detrás de su abanico. —Que mal… casi no me queda chakra, si usa su sharingan aun estaré en mayor desventaja —analizaba su situación. —Pero, tengo que hacer que gaste mucho chakra.

— ¿Debería acabar con ella rápidamente usando el chidori? —se preguntó Sasuke, apretando su puño. — ¿O debería…?

Algunas aves pasaron en medio de Sasuke y Temari y estos aprovecharon para atacar, Sasuke lanzo algunas shurinken hacia Temari pero ella las esquivo con su abanico.

—Justo como pensaba—dedujo Temari. —Está intentando guardar su chakra para el combate con Gaara—miraba fijamente a Sasuke y este le sonrió. —Torbellino cortante.

Sasuke esquivaba fácilmente cada ráfaga de viento la cual cortaba a una buena velocidad cada tronco de los árboles.

—Otra vez—grito y su jutsu volvió a cortar varios trancos pero Sasuke los esquivaba y le lanzaba kunais. — ¡No me subestimes!, Viento de la arena.

Ese jutsu fue el que contra ataco de nuevo a las kunai y también fue el que hizo que Ssuke se estampara inesperadamente en un árbol con gran velocidad. Sasuke se ocultó detrás del árbol en el que se estampo para que la ráfaga de viento se despareciera y poder atacar, al ocultarse Sasuke no se dio cuenta que del árbol salía arena.

—Diablos—pensó. —Tengo que hacer algo de inmediato con ese molesto abanico.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaras luchando de esta forma? —se dijo a si misma al ver que Sasuke se estaba ocultando. —Parece que se lo está tomando muy en serio.

—Elemento fuego, difusión de fuego.

—Esto ya es algo interesante.

Temari esquivo el ataque de Sasuke saltando al suelo, pero al ver que no era un muy buena situación observo hacia los lados para ver en donde estaba Sasuke.

—La tengo en donde quería, elemento fuego, bola de fuego abrazadora.

Sasuke volvió a atacar a Temari con su estilo fuego pero no duro tanto ya que ella lo contraataco con un torbellino cortante, Sasuke lo esquivo rápido pero lamentablemente resbalo con la arena que estaba en el tronco de un árbol de pasado jutsu de Temari.

— ¡Ahora! —dijo emocionada. —Toma esto—lanzo unas kunais la cuales se clavaron al pecho de Sasuke. —Bien—pensó sonriente al ver a Sasuke tumbado en el suelo. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un reemplazo?! —se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke era más que un tronco.

Al ver eso en el tronco había un papel bomba que se está consumiendo rápidamente que Temari por completo ignoro, pero al final de la consumación del papel ella se dio cuenta sin poder escapar el papel exploto haciendo que una luz tan brillante hiciera que Temari saliera disparada contra el suelo a varios metros de donde estaba el tronco.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo todo el dia. —Sasuke se fue rápidamente.

—Mierda—pensó al estar agitada. —Tengo que proteger a Gaara.

El tiempo paso y las relaciones con Konoha cambiaron al entrar como Hokage Tsunade, Suna había hecho una gran disculpa y Tsunade las acepto haciendo que Suna y Konoha fueran grandes aliadas, apoyándose mutuamente las interacciones con las ninjas fueron más calmadas y amenas. Un día Sasuke acepto irse con Orochimaru para ganar más poder, fue Sakura quien le dio la noticia a Naruto y allí corrió el rumor hasta la Hokage haciendo un equipo de rescate para Sasuke, liderado por Shikamaru y teniendo en su equipo a Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee y Chouji desde el inicio todo fue a la perfección pero todo empeoro cuando los ninjas enemigos aumentaba su poder y todos juntos no podían avanzar para rescatar a Sasuke así que cada quien por decisión propia se quedaba atrás y detenían a un enemigo para que los demás se siguieran, los últimos que quedaban eran Shikamaru y Naruto frente a la única chica del equipo enemigo,

—Ese es el plan, Naruto.

—De acuerdo.

Shikamaru y Naruto se lanzaron directo contra Tayuya, Shikamaru la ataco con una kunai para que ella dejara de un lado a Naruto y ese fue el resultado del cometido Tayuya dejo escapar a Naruto por un descuido. Lo cual hizo que Tayuya se enfadara y atacar por un buen rato a Shikamaru con sus invocaciones controladas por su flauta, Shikamaru al saber que no podría atacarla directamente ideo una estrategia y lanzaba nueve kunais en puntos directos en donde las invocaciones pudieran distraerse para buscarlo, el noveno kunai fue el movimiento perfecto en donde las invocaciones se alejaban y dejaban a Tayuya sola con la bomba de luz que estaba a punto de explotar y hacia que decuidara a sus invocaciones y Shikamaru las tomaba con su posesión de sombras, al ver eso Tayuya invoco un genjutsu en el cual ella creía había caído y se acercó descuidadamente para matar a Shimakaru pero el, la con su posesión de sobra, estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos hasta que Shikamaru cedía al no tener suficiente chakra e imploraba para que alguien lo rescatara.

—Eres mío—dijo antes de que un viento feroz la atacara. — ¡Ahhh! —grito mientras se aferra a un árbol. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Escuche que la aldea hizo las paces con tu traidora aldea—menciono Shikamaru. —Pero no esperaba que tu cambiaras de bando muy rápido.

—Entiende que no atacamos a la aldea de la hoja por gusto—hizo una pausa. —Solo acatábamos órdenes—volteo a verlo. —Y ya, es lo mismo que pasa con esta misión.

—Uh, entiendo el quinto hokage los mando para salvarnos—pensó observando fijamente a Temari.

—Por cierto, te veo más torpe que la última vez que nos topamos.

—Ah

—Y que te darás por vencido esta vez, adelante yo me encargo

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no me daré por vencido, además un hombre de verdad no dejaría que una mujer pele por él.

— ¡Ja!, sigues siendo un típico macho, con eso sobre el sexos, suenas muy rudo pero yo sé que actúas tonto.

Tayuya los observaba incrédula por toda esa fluidez de conversación.

—Y fue allí como muchas veces yo lo eh salvado—interrumpió una voz.

— ¡Mamá!—grito con felicidad Shikadai cuando se levantó y corrió para abrazar a Temari. —Llegaste rápido de la misión que tenías con el Tío Kankuro.

—Claro—lo abrazo fuertemente. —Soy tan genial que hago mis misiones con perfección y rapidez.

—No importa—la miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. —No importa si quieres ser una kunoichi fuerte y tétrica que siempre va estar dispuesta a proteger a todos con tu propia vida pero, para mí siempre vas a ser una princesa, mi princesa del viento que siempre voy a proteger.

—Tu…pequeño bebé llorón—lo agarro de las mejillas apretándolas intentando no llorar y ocultándose ese sentimiento con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo y después a Shikamaru.

Esas palabras tenían un gran significado para ella, ya que la persona que siempre ha amado aunque lo ocultaba se lo dijo sin ser palabras problemáticas que no podría decir sin tener un nudo en la garganta.

—Temari—le hablo poniéndose en frente de ella un poco nervioso. —Yo sé que amas ser una kunoichi temida por muchos shinobis y aunque siempre eh pensado que eres sutil como un rinoceronte y más tétrica que mi madre, para mí siempre vas a ser una princesa, mi princesa del viento que siempre voy a proteger, aunque siempre vas a ter dispuesta a proteger a los demás, desde ahora yo seré quien te proteja—puso su mano derecha en su nuca. — ¿Estas…de acuerdo?

Ella no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo.

 _Observo las nubes... vagando sin rumbo en el cielo, se escuchaban unas lágrimas en medio de la arena escondidas en el desierto._

 _¿A quién pertenece este desierto?, Los vientos aúllan al norte dejando ver a esa princesa que estaba desesperada para ser alguien fuerte para proteger a los que ama, entonces ella floreció como esa flor hermosa que permanecía en lo alto de las tardes calurosas y las noches frías, era esa princesa que estaba debajo de la armadura de plomo que floreció como el suspiro del desierto._


End file.
